


No Sweeter Hell Than This

by the_elegant_hedgehog



Series: Love in a Time of Ruin [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, F/F, Genderswap, Incest, Post Season 7, actually Girl Queen of Hell Samantha Winchester but whateves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_elegant_hedgehog/pseuds/the_elegant_hedgehog
Summary: Deanna Winchester has one goal in life: protect her kid sister Samantha. So when Sammy shows up in Purgatory as the newly appointed Queen of Hell, she has some questions. Sammy doesn’t seem too keen on answering them.Genderswapped Dean and Sam, Wincest





	No Sweeter Hell Than This

**Author's Note:**

> Occurs after the season 7 finale. The same Sammy and Deanna in my one-shot "No Place I'd Rather Be". 
> 
> Rating is for some explicit sexual situations as well as swearing.

            When Deanna Winchester was four years old, she woke to a house full of smoke and fire. Her father shoved a bundle into her arms and told her to take Sammy and run. She stood on their front lawn, baby sister held carefully in her arms, as her mother and any chance she had at a normal life died.

            She had no way of knowing at the time, but the world was full of demons and vampires and all the things that she had ever imagined sleeping under her bed or in her closet. In one night, the burden of knowing the supernatural was placed on her small shoulders.

            But despite decades of listening to John Winchester’s lectures, of practicing drills and exorcisms from sunup to sundown, of hearing that the hunt would always be the first priority, nothing had ever managed to supersede that first order passed from father to daughter. 

_Protect Sammy._

 

            So in Purgatory, when Deanna is knocked on her ass by a vampire that had somehow gotten the drop on her, she closes her eyes and accepts what was to come. Samantha is safe on Earth. There is no way her sister can find her way to this forgotten dimension, and without Dee, maybe she can finally settle down, finish that law degree, marry a cute girl like Jess.

_Sammy’s safe_ , is supposed to be Dee’s last thought.

            It should be, except at that exact moment, something yanks the vampire off of her. If Dee had the energy to be upset, she would have mustered it as she stares up at the perpetually grey sky. _I’m fucking ready_ , she thinks angrily. _Can’t I just go?_

            But John Winchester hadn’t raised a quitter so Dee pushes herself up onto her feet, grabbing her makeshift weapon as she does so, prepping as best as she can for the next fight.

            The sight that greets her when she finally looks around for the vamp fills her such absolute joy that she thinks this is heaven for a mere second.

            Then the rage and terror and despair fills her.

            Sammy, her precious, perfect, little-sister Sammy, isn’t safe after all.

            She isn’t even in the neighborhood of safe.

_She is in fucking Purgatory too._

            Dee has barely begun to process that horrible revelation when the next struck. Not only is Sammy in Purgatory, where she has absolutely no business being, but she is also somehow levitating the vamp six feet off the ground while it thrashes and screams in pain.

            The third revelation is that Sammy is staring straight at Dee and her eyes are glowing pure gold.

            “Dee,” Sammy breathes. The vampire drops with a sickening crunch, but she doesn’t even flinch. Suddenly she’s striding forward and Dee, confused and startled, stumbles back several paces.

            Sammy freezes, face contorting in hurt before she carefully smooths it of any emotion. Hands stretching towards Dee, palms up, Sammy speaks like one would to a cornered and feral animal. “Dee, it’s me. It’s just me, your Sammy.”

            Dee can hear the hysterical edge to her voice. “Sammy’s not supposed to be here.” Her voice breaks on her sister’s name. She clears her throat before re-adjusting her grip on her weapon. “Sammy doesn’t have golden eyes. Whoever the fuck you are, you picked the wrong face to wear.” 

            The fake Samantha blinks and suddenly the hazel Dee knows so well replaces the gold. “A lot’s happened Dee. I can’t explain everything here, but all you need to know right now is that I’ve come for you and I’m taking you out of here one way or another.”

            Suddenly, fake-Sammy is striding towards Dee and she’d forgotten just how fast her sister’s long legs could eat up distance. She’d also forgotten the tree at her back so when she tries to keep the space between them, she effectively pins herself against its trunk.

            Sammy stops a foot away from Dee. “Why are you scared of me Dee?” Her head is cocked to the side inquisitively, and the gesture is so familiar Deanna _aches_ with it.

            “You’re not my Sammy.”

            “Why do you keep saying that.” The calmness in her voice is infuriating Dee.

            “Sammy’s supposed to be safe!” She yells, unable to keep the rage and fear from her voice.

            Not-Sammy sighs deeply, before reaching down and grabbing the hand Dee still has wrapped tightly around her weapon. She brings it up between them, angling the blade so it rests against her own neck. “If I’m not Sammy, Dee, then I’m a monster wearing her face.” She takes a deep breath, holds it for a second, and then slowly exhales. “You kill monsters. If I’m a monster, kill me.”

            Dee stares at the creature in shock. She’d known from the first second she’d seen the fake Sammy that this would be how she finally bit the big one. Dee has never been strong enough to kill something with her sister’s face.

            Sammy grabs Dee’s other hand and brings to rest against her cheek. “Your name is Deanna Winchester. I am your younger sister, Samantha Winchester. Our parents were John and Mary Winchester. We grew up hunting. Dad traded his soul for yours and then you traded yours for mine.” Dee can feel tears welling up in her eyes. “You love classic rock and the Impala. I’ve watched you die too many times to count. You’ve saved me just as many times. What do I need to tell you so that you believe me?”

            Dee swallows. “Anyone could know any of those things.”

            Sammy sighs, clearly exasperated now. “You’ll hate me saying this because it’s too much of a chick flick moment. You annoy the shit out of me and you’re like a five year old half the time, but I love you so much that watching Lucifer hurt you with my body gave me the strength to take control, grab Michael, and throw us all into the cage.”

            It’s the earnestness in her expression that is so Sammy that finally makes Dee accept that it’s actually her sister standing in front of her. Her name slips out of Dee’s lips like a whispered prayer. “Sammy?”

            Sammy laughs brightly, pure joy radiating from her so powerfully that Dee swears she can taste it like electricity over her tongue. “Fucking finally Dee.”

            And then the weapon is gone from Dee’s hand and Sammy’s hands are cupping her face like she’s something infinitely precious, and Sammy’s-her little sister’s- mouth is slanting over hers. It’s a combination of instinct and the fact that this is all a certain part of Dee has ever wanted that makes Dee open her lips and kiss Sammy back.

            If she thought Sammy’s laugh was electric, it’s got nothing on this kiss.

            Her lips and tongue are all tingling by the time reason catches up with her body and she tries to pull away. But Sammy’s lips just follow hers and Dee’s free hand is now somehow on Sammy’s waist. The electricity quickly turns to fire and something hot and molten is churning in Dee. It’s all consuming and the voice that has always whispered that Dee is so _sick and dirty and rotten for wanting her little sister like this_ is finally silent. This time, Dee’s the one chasing Sammy’s lips as her sister pulls back for air.

            There’s no space between them now as Dee pulls Sammy flush against her body. They slot together perfectly and it’s natural in a way Dee issn’t going to question at the moment. She’s finally gotten a knee between Sammy’s legs and is trying slowly inch backwards so the tree behind her can give her enough support to finally grind up into Sammy, when a twig snaps somewhere nearby.

            Decades of hunting instincts are just barely enough to draw her attention away from Sammy. It’s a non-descript looking human but Dee still manages to extricate herself from Sammy just enough to put herself between her sister and danger.

            “Uh sorry boss,” The guy raises his hands in the air. “We just didn’t know where you’d suddenly run off to, but hey!” His voice is bright with semi-fake enthusiasm. “Congrats! You found Deanna!”

            Sammy’s sigh ruffles Dee’s hair slightly and the weight of her hands on Dee’s waist feel so comfortable. “Thanks Rob, I did. We’re going to head back to the portal now, so if you want to return to the search party and tell them to meet us there that would be great.”

            Dee keeps a wary eye on Rob until he disappears in the trees. “So there’s a search party?”

            Sammy’s silence is sullen in the way Dee knew meant there’s something her sister doesn’t want to tell her. She turns to face her sister and sure enough, there’s Sammy’s “I did something you won’t like” face.

            Clearly trying for a level of cheer she doesn’t feel, Sammy’s voice is bright. “So remember Azazel’s whole Girl Queen of Hell shtick?”

            It takes Dee a moment to put two and two together and get Fuck. “God fucking damnit Sammy. I’m gone for like a year and you take over hell?!”

 

            The walk back to the portal to hell is awkward to say the least. Not only is Dee still reeling from the little tidbit that her baby sister is now the official Queen of Hell, but she’s also trying to sort out the incestuous make-out session and her lack of real panic over that.

            Dee’s feelings about her little sister have always been… complicated to say the least. To Dee, Sammy always came first. _Protect Sammy_ was hardwired into Dee. She’d basically raised her, had taught her more than John ever did. Even back when Sammy was more of an idea than a person, just a small bundle in Dee’s arms that only knew how to cry and sleep and gurgle happily, she had been Dee’s entire world.

            She’d been an adorable child and it had always been so easy for them to just click. Dee always knew exactly what to say to her to rile her up, knew what to say to calm her anger, knew what to do when she was sad or lonely or frightened.

            Dee hadn’t noticed just how beautiful Sammy had grown up until one hot day a few months after she’d turned 17. The realization was accidental. Dee had pulled up to Sammy’s current school early and was leaning against the Impala’s hood as she waited for the bell to ring. Dee couldn’t see Sammy in the crowd of students, and her attention was quickly grabbed by a group of girls laughing loudly by the door.

            Dee swore her heart had stopped when one of the girls leaned forward and she spotted her. Her jeans were worn and the knees were torn, but her legs were long. A white tank was loose on her torso, covering a small bust and tanned skin. Her arms were bare but toned and defined. The flannel around her hips highlighted her small waist.

            The girl was all strong, long lines and something in Dee just melted.

            And then the girl put on a familiar oversized leather jacket and turned her face towards the parking lot and Dee felt her heart constrict painfully as she recognized her sister’s sharp cheek bones and square jaw.

            Dee had tried to justify it to herself, had tried to ignore the hazel eyes and brown hair that kept showing up in her fantasies and dreams.

            And then Sammy had abandoned her to run off to college and a normal life and Dee was able to forget all about the part of her that wanted to fuck her little sister right up until she had Sammy pinned to the floor in a tiny apartment in Palo Alto.

            Somehow, after several apocalypses, more than a century of hell between them, and countless deaths, Dee just doesn’t feel the need to freak out about incest like she used to.

 

             In front of her, Sammy strides forward with purpose, their tangled fingers tugging Dee along.

            “Hey gigantor, do you mind slowing down. Not all of us have the stride of Paul Bunyan.” Dee is in shape but that doesn’t mean she wants to have to half-jog behind Sammy in order to keep up.

            Sammy snorts ahead of her, and Dee can’t help the grin spreading across her face. Queen of Hell or no, her Sammy is still so easy to tease.

            “It’s just up ahead.” Sammy says. Sure enough, a few moments later, Dee can see a portal ahead of them. Familiar demon-like smoke swirls around the gold and purple rift and the parts of Dee still broken by Hell shudder within her. She knows what’s most likely on the other side of that portal and it’s not a place she wanted to return to anytime in this lifetime or her next.

            All around the portal clearing are a team of five people- probably demons Dee reasons- who are warily watching the surrounding woods. In the middle, a woman seems to be relaying orders and information using a walkie talkie.

 

            Sammy nods at the woman. The woman nods back, eyes only flickering to Dee for a second before she brings the walkie talkie back to her mouth. “Checking in, all units, please return to the portal. Over.”

            Sammy pauses for just a moment, addressing the woman. “Make sure they get through fast.”

            “Yes my liege.” Her radio crackles, “All units, double time. All units,-”

            Dee misses the rest of the conveyed order as Sammy tugs her forward gently and suddenly all she can see is golden light. Following her sister’s grip on her hand, Dee keeps walking forward until the golden light abruptly fades and Dee is left blinking as her eyes adjust to the dimly light and cavernous room. She doesn’t recognize the space, but Azazel had mostly kept her regulated to a rather small portion of hell.

            Next to the still swirling golden portal, a red-headed witch is standing over a large bowl. “I trust you found your wee sister then, Samantha.”

            Sammy rolls her eyes next to Dee. “Rowena, this is Deanna Winchester, Dee this is Rowena.”

            “S’up.”

            Sammy ignores Dee. “How much longer can you hold the portal open?”

            “Well, like I told you, it’s easier for me to siphon your energy when you’re on this side of the spell.” Dee doesn’t have to look at Sammy to know her constipated bitch face is in full effect. “So, I can hold it as long as I need to dearie.”

            “Good. They should be coming through soon.”

            The room falls quiet as Dee studies Sammy, curious to see her in her new environment, Sammy resolutely ignores Dee’s probing gaze, and Rowena stares at both of them unashamedly.

            When Dee finally looks over at Rowena, she’s got a wicked grin stretched across her face. “So I’m guessing the reunion was a little,” she pauses, pink tongue darting out of her mouth as she licks her lips, “intense.”

            Sammy immediately turns beet red and snaps. “We’ll be in my chambers if anything comes up.” 

            Rowena cackles, but the sound is cut off as Dee blinks and suddenly, she and Sammy are in another room. She stumbles before righting herself as Sammy finally lets go of her hand.

            “What the fuck?”

            “Oh sorry,” Sammy runs her hand through her hair distractedly. “I forgot that takes some getting used to.”

            “I’m _sorry_ ,” Dee can feel the fear rising in her and tries to push it down and away under the anger that’s starting to simmer in her. “You forgot that what, you’re the Queen of goddamned Hell? That you have magical powers? What the fuck Sammy?”

            Her sister is staring resolutely away from Dee at one of the walls. Dee recognizes the clenched jaw and distant expression on her face. Either Sammy is about to start crying or she’s about to take a swing at Dee, but Dee’s getting too worked up to care either way.

            “I know you don’t approve, Dee, but it’s what I had to do to save you.”

            Dee’s eyebrows shoot up. “What you had to do? Are you fucking kidding me Samantha?” Dee’s voice grows steadily louder. “Let me take a guess at what you had to do to end up here. You started drinking demon blood again. You had to find some demon and make a deal to tell you what seals you had to break or trials you had to complete. You had to hurt people, do unspeakable things in order to prove you were bad enough for the throne. You had to find that witch to help you open the portal. Am I wrong Sammy?”

             “I get that you’re disappointed.”

            “Disappointed? Disappointed! Don’t get me wrong, Sammy, I’m glad I’m not in Purgatory, but if this was the only way to get me out you should have fucking left me there!”

            “You don’t mean that.” Sammy’s voice suddenly goes flat and cold, but Dee’s too worked up to notice.

            “Yeah pretty sure I do,” Dee taunts. “After all, it’s not like I really get to trade up now did I? You just threw me out of the frying pan and into the fire.”

            Sammy snaps.

            Dee barely sees her sister move as she whips towards her. A force picks Dee up and slams her backwards into a high-backed armchair. The chair rocks back onto its hind legs dangerously, but before Dee can move, Sammy’s standing over her and with one hand on the chair’s arm and the other gripping the back near Dee’s head, she slams it back onto the ground.

            Dee stares up at Sammy, wide-eyed and panting. She’s uncomfortably aware that if anyone or anything else had ever done that, she would have already started swinging at them. Instead, Dee finds it kind of…hot to be staring up at an enraged Samantha.

            She finds her eyes wandering from Sammy’s face down to her heaving breasts, before darting back up to her sister’s open mouth and then up to her eyes.

            Sammy’s pupils are dilated and Dee can barely see her irises.

            Dee barely has time to realize that Sammy’s been staring at Dee’s lips too before Sammy leans forward and captures Dee’s mouth with her own.

            Like the last one, Sammy’s trying to be gentle. Dee can feel the love her sister is pouring into this with just a little bit of desperation seeping through. But Dee’s still angry, still uncomfortably turned on by Sammy’s show of dominance. Within seconds, she’s nipping at Sammy’s lips, ratcheting up the heat of it well past eleven.

             She barely has the strength to pull back long enough to say, “This conversation isn’t over,” before surging out of the seat, lips still glued to Sammy’s. Sammy steps back just far enough to give Dee enough space to stand up straight, and one of her hands is now wrapping around Dee’s waist as the other buries itself in Dee’s hair.

 

            Sammy starts crowding Dee, and they stumble their way across the floor as Dee starts tugging at Sammy’s clothing.

            She’s managed to get Sammy’s flannel and belt off by the time they cross the threshold into what she prays is a bedroom, leaving Sammy in her black tank and jeans. Dee struggles to kick off her boots without letting go of Sammy’s lean waist.

            The heat is so consuming Dee feels like she’ll die if they keep going. But she knows she’ll die if they don’t, so she shucks off her jeans as Sammy leaves a line of kisses and bites along her neck.

            Her fingers struggle to undo the button on Sammy’s jeans as she sucks what will definitely become a particularly deep bruise on her neck. “Fuck, Sammy.” She pants as Sammy’s fingers skim her ribcage under her shirt. They separate just long enough to tug off each other’s shirts before crashing back together.

            Suddenly, Sammy’s hands are gripping her thighs and Dee’s being lifted into the air. Instinct wraps Dee’s legs around Sammy’s waist and her arms around her shoulders.

            Dee generally doesn’t like being manhandled. She’s always been the one in charge when it comes to sex, regardless of if her partner is male or female, but this, letting Sammy do what she wants, feels wonderful.

            She’s barely conscious of the sensation of moving backwards until Sammy gently lowers her onto a soft bed. Dee arches her back to give Sammy room as her fingers unclasp Dee’s bra. Dee wastes no time in tearing it off and flinging it across the room as Sammy finally strips her own jeans off her legs.

            They’re kissing again and somehow the skin to skin contact is driving Dee even crazier than she was before. She swears she’s about to pass out from the endless, bottomless yearning she feels, but instead Sammy’s lips leave hers in order to travel down her neck. She’s alternating between gentle kisses and light nips and Dee doesn’t like people touching her neck at the best of times, but now she just feels live and desire.

            Sammy keeps moving down and suddenly there’s a hot mouth latched on top of Dee’s right nipple. The heat of her mouth feels like heaven and Dee can feel her mouth moving, can feel the air passing by her bruised, wet lips, but she can’t hear the words she’s saying.

            Sammy can though, and Dee nearly wails when she lifts her head up from her breast to grin up at Dee.

            Instead of returning to her task, Sammy instead pushes herself up and then she’s moving down further, until her entire body is between Dee’s legs. There’s awe in her eyes and love in the gentle glide of her fingers across Dee’s thighs, but there’s also something feral in that smile and for a second, all Dee can think about is a wolf and _my what big teeth you have_ and _what will it be like to be swallowed whole_ and then Sammy’s mouth is on her and Dee loses her mind, she can’t- she can’t- _she can’t_.

 

            Dee would never admit to wondering what Sammy was like in bed, but in her most private thoughts, in the place where her feelings for Sammy had been relentlessly strangled but still managed to grow, she thought Sammy would be kind and sweet and so slow that Dee would be begging for it long before Sammy really gave her what she wanted.

            That is not what Sammy is like.

            At least, not the first.

            Sammy fucks Dee like a desperate woman, the way Dee remembers fucking during the year before Hell.

            She’s all rough hands and desperate mouth and she goes down on Dee like she might die if she has to stop for air.

            It doesn’t take Dee long to orgasm, and when she does, Sammy only gives her five minutes before pushing her along to another orgasm, and then another.

            Sammy only stops when Dee asks her to, nearly sobbing from the overstimulation.

            It’s not what Dee expected, but she does think it was what she needed.

            She’s exhausted, but the ache of it is pleasant, especially in comparison to the never-ending fatigue that had plagued her in Purgatory.

 

            She and Sammy are lying back on the bed, barely touching but both hyper aware of the other’s body next to them. Without thinking about it, Dee whacks what feels like Sammy’s sternum with the back of her hand. “Don’t think,” she tells Sammy, voice surprisingly firm despite still feeling like she just ran a marathon, “that you can fuck your way out of this argument.”

            Sammy laughs and Dee joins in. It’s awkward and hilarious because they just had incestuous sex (incex maybe?) and that’s somehow the best sex Dee’s ever had and Sammy sold her soul to become the Queen of Hell and yet absolutely none of it matters because Dee finally has Sammy .

           They’ll talk tomorrow she decides, and they’ll fight and they’ll have ridiculous make-up sex and let’s-not-talk-about-that sex and at some point they’ll go on a hunt because even though she just escaped purgatory, Dee can already feel the itch to fight and save and kill under her skin. She’ll figure out what exactly Sammy did and how exactly she can save her sister.

            For now though, there’s a pleasant ache in her muscles and the voice in her head that always asks after her sister ( _Where’s Sammy? Is Sammy safe? Is Sammy okay?)_ quiets the moment Dee shifts and wraps her arm around Sammy’s waist.

             It’s not perfect, Sammy’s still all elbows and her shampoo still makes Dee’s nose itch, but it’s as close to Heaven as Dee ever expected to get without dying.

             She’s got Sammy.

            They’re together.

             They’re safe.

             They’re home.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of a female Sam Winchester stuck in my head. Initially, I figured that John might have taken advantage of the whole idea that women make better magic practitioners in his hunt against the supernatural and with Sam's intellect, I figured female!Sammy might be very well versed in magic and might be more tempted by the whole Ruler of Hell business. 
> 
> Eventually I decided that didn't fit with where in the show I wanted this one-shot to take place so instead this version of Sammy just loses it after Deanna disappears and decides that becoming the Ruler of Hell is a healthier response than trying to move on with her life.


End file.
